


第三块碎片

by HKR



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKR/pseuds/HKR
Summary: 早起失败。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	第三块碎片

冰凉的手指顺着耻骨摸进来，Eddy迷迷糊糊地，抓住这只扰人清梦的手。

“醒醒。”Brett说。

“手，”Eddy一半还在梦里，带着鼻音，颇委屈地说，“……好冰。”

Brett笑了起来。他试图抽回手，被子里那人却抓得挺紧，一时竟没抽回来。

“电影，”Brett提醒道，“不要说你忘了。”

被子里发出一阵苦恼的哼哼唧唧的声音，接着一股大力传来，Brett被拉得倒在床上。

被子掀开一个角，他被裹了进去。

“还有一点时间。”Eddy在他头顶上说，“这个，”他被带着摸到某个温热的硬物，“想想办法。”

刚才起床的时候对自己的也犹豫了一下。虽说姑且是决定放置了，但不得不说这真是个好时机。

两个人的手还在一个人的裤子里塞着，松紧带边缘压迫着小臂。Brett毫不客气地一把拉了下去。

Eddy抱着他，满意地用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的发顶。

还没吃早饭，体力就被超出计划地剥夺了。Eddy的动作温柔，但是没有停止的迹象。

“我们得快一点……”Brett说，“唔……电影……”

“来得及。”Eddy说，“你来开车。”

Brett一时竟无言以对。Eddy又忽然加快节奏，大概是在暗示他住嘴专心一点。

“我……你在开什么玩笑……”Brett抵着他的肩膀伸手想要拿手机，Eddy抢先一步，将它推到他够不到的地方。

“专心一点。”这次他用语言表达了不满，“给我一点尊重好吗Bro！”

Brett有点失去耐心，暗暗绞紧试图让他快点射出来。但是这点企图立刻就被看破了，Eddy抓着他的手，探向两个人结合的地方。Brett动弹不得，喘息着，感受着Eddy的阴茎是如何一寸寸从他的身体里被抽出来。

“这样。”Eddy的手覆在他的手上，微微用力，将他的三根手指按下去握着，留下食指和中指贴着他的阴茎。

“跟我一起进去。”他贴着他的耳朵小声说。

Eddy顶开入口，握着他的手，带着他缓缓没入他的身体。

Brett睁大了眼睛。自己的体内远比想象中更温暖柔软，手指的触感明确地告知自己正被更充分地撑开。侵犯和被侵犯的快感从不同方向搅动着大脑，生理性的泪水模糊了视线，然后随着Eddy温柔地撞击溢出眼眶。

“这么舒服吗？”Eddy声音里带着笑，“再……一点……”他试着将他的手指稍稍分开，然后从空隙里试探地按进去。

Brett的身体立刻紧张地绷紧了。Eddy被他绞得倒抽一口凉气，停下不敢动了。

“不行？”待他稍稍放松，Eddy握着他的手，将两人的手指一起撤了出来。

“有点痛。”Brett回答。

“但是还不错？”Eddy盯着他，半是揶揄半是认真，在里面浅浅地戳弄。

确实还不错。Brett有点想再试试，但是时间紧迫，没有慢慢探索的余裕了。他顺手将手指上那些润滑和Eddy精液的混合物抹在Eddy小腹，小腿勾上他的腰。

“不错，”他面无表情地说，“如果你能用点力气，那就更不错了。”

被奖励的快乐和被挑衅的雄性本能一起出现在Eddy脸上。有那么一瞬，他看起来就像头犹豫着要不要被驯化的狼。

“那你要小心不可以先射。”雄性本能最终战胜了一切，Eddy咕哝着，握着他的脚踝将他的双腿交叠，以使他更难合上入口，“……因为我会做到我射为止。”

Eddy重重地撞了进来。这一下顶得他几乎错觉内脏都错了位，喉咙里漏出一声没忍住的悲鸣。

身体里的异物更硬了几分，凶手脸上是藏不住的得意和喜悦。

操，忘记他最近有健身了。Brett懊恼地低咒了一句、同时又不可否认地期待着，将自己整个向他敞开，放任自己投入了快乐的浪潮。


End file.
